Sweet Tooth
by MissDomaYuset
Summary: Poor little Mokuba, all he wants is some candy for Easter! Why wont anyone give him candy? [WARNING: Brotherly fluff thowards the end!]


**Happy earily Easter!**

**Here is a little boy and his candy.**

**And maybe a little brotherly love,**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of them**

Mokuba giggled excitedly as he began to peel off the tinfoil off the chocolate egg. The sent of the yummy treat filled the room. But just before he took a bite, there was the sound of shattering glass behind him.

Eyes wide with shock, Mokuba watched as the invader got onto his feet. It was Bakura. "I am here to kidnap you!" He yelled.

Mokuba sighed. "Again? At least let me finish my candy."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "But that's a rotten egg." The candy had green foil paper.

Mokuba ignored the thief and took off the rest of the wrapping. Then, just before he took a bite, Bakura poked him in head. "Since when were eggs brown?"

Mokuba twitched a little. "Since it's a chocolate egg, leave me alone."

Bakura plucked the treat out of his hand and took a bite of it. "This tastes awful." He reported.

Mokuba wanted to attack and skin him alive, but it was Easter. He sighed again and left the room.

He walked into the kitchen and took a sugary marshmallow peep from the cupboard. Mokuba giggled again. Oh, the sweetness of this candy was much more superior then that of a chocolate egg!

But yet another interruption entered the room.

"Mokuba!" Squealed Rebecca as she skipped though the room. "Come and help me find eggs! Grandpa hid them all over the park and I wanted to invite you."

Mokuba eyed the girl. "How did you get past security?"

Rebecca shrugged. "I sorta threw rotten eggs at them."

Mokuba groaned with annoyance. "Fine, I'll come, just let me eat this marshmallow peep and…"

Rebecca stared at the yellow imitation of a bird with hungry eyes. "Marshmallow peeps?" She asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"Oh, can I eat it please? That's my favorite treat!"

"But this is the last one…"

Rebecca pulled out her best chibi eyes. Mokuba was defeated and handed her the treat. She ate it thankfully and pulled the boy out the door.

"_Well," _Mokuba thought. _"At least I can eat candy at the park…"_

At the park, there was hundreds of screaming little kids with a sugar high. Oh, how Mokuba wished he could be on a sugar high! To be shaking with excitement and to annoy adults to no end, what a glorious feeling it was!

Mokuba, who was craving for a sugary fix, immediately combed the grass for a plastic egg. Maybe it was filled with jelly beans or tiny M&M's!

Finally finding the little devil, Mokuba cracked it open to find not candy, but a tiny plastic keychain.

A little kid pointed at Mokuba. "He got it! He got the prize!" He yelled. In a blur of excitement, Mokuba was dragged to a table that had a large box.

"Congratulations kiddo!" Said an adult. "You win the Easter party prize!"

Mokuba was so happy. Maybe he got a large gift basket with chocolate bunnies and candy eggs! Or maybe a life time supply of marshmallow peeps! Or maybe…

The box was lifted to reveal a large fruit basket. Yes, I said fruit basket. There were pears, apples and grapefruits, but not a single jawbreaker in sight.

Mokuba was speechless.

Then it started raining and everyone had to go home. Mokuba left the prize on the table, not really wanting it. He did keep the keychain though.

Back at the mansion, Mokuba looked and looked for candy. There were none to be found. Utterly depressed, he dragged his feet to his brothers' room. Kaiba looked at his brother, noticing his odd behavior. "Normally by now, you would be bouncing off the walls." He commented.

"I couldn't get my hands on a single candy today Seto." Mokuba said in despair. "Not even a single jelly bean!"

Kaiba chuckled in amusement. "I might regret this later this evening, but I have a little present for you."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow as his brother handed him a wrapped present. Carefully, he took off the paper and ribbon to reveal a plastic shinny box. In the display window was perfectly made chocolate bunny with gumdrop buttons.

Mokuba then hugged his brother laughing. Kaiba awkwardly patted his head. "Okay Mokuba, you're welcome…Mokuba? ….Okay, stop hugging me….Let go…"


End file.
